The study of income and racial mix in a housing development is designed to examine the intricacies of the patterns of social interaction that emerge in integrated housing; the variations in these patterns for different economic and racial groups; and the relationship, for all groups, between residential satisfaction and neighborhood structures, processes and events, and patterns and behavior. The study is also concerned with the effect of the communal facilities in the development on the level and type of social mixing both within the tenant population, and between the tenants and the surrounding community. The availability of several sets of control data from other studies supplements the community case data to allow for systematic analysis of central issues.